


eat away

by jaythewriter



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Gen, Other, Parasitic relationship, unreality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:44:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4284198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaythewriter/pseuds/jaythewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parasites take what they can, and when a host offers itself up so willingly, what are they supposed to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	eat away

**Author's Note:**

> Geez. Uh. Trigger warnings for unreality, maybe some gore, blood, and death.

The masked one holds his heart in their hands.

They hold it as though it is the most natural thing in the world, to have their fingers shoved inside Jay’s chest, squeezing at the pumping muscle. 

No blood. No torn flesh, hanging in pieces over a hollowing chest cavity. They are within him, part of him, eye to eye and vulnerable veins to fingertips. This is where they belong, Jay does not know how he is convinced of that or when he began to believe it but he looks into their ink eyes and he knows it to be truth.

Ink eyes?

Ink, yes, the masked one is ink, dribbling from their black lips, parting when they ought not to move. Hollow eyes blink, and streams of thick dark sludge flow down white cheeks. Crying? No, there is much to cry about but this is not crying, this is bleeding out and Jay realizes, he is a lifeline. He lifts his hands to wipe away the blood from their pale face, and he sees his veins match in color with the shadows surrounding him. Dark, dark, dark, the night is pressing on him, on them, and it will never leave so long as the masked one is here but he cannot let them leave. 

He cannot let another one die, regardless of their sins.

“Help me,” they say in a stolen voice, Tim’s voice, familiar and too warm for such a cold creature. Reaching with their free hand, they lift their face, and reveal Tim’s beneath-- but it is warped, his lips rotting, cracked, eye sockets empty and bruised deep purple. His broken mouth moves to form the words ‘help me’ once again, managing the impossible. “Please. You have to make it stop.”

“I don’t know what to do,” Jay says, when he knows well he could let Tim-- the masked one, this mixture of the two that is its own being-- they could have his whole life. Drain it away, if they so wished, and he would give it over willingly, because what is he doing with it? 

But the real Tim would never take this from him. He would never accept it.

Still, he does not rip the masked beast’s hand from his chest. He clasps his fingers around their wrist, keeps their shaking arm steady so the flow of blood may run fast and efficient. 

Jay’s knees begin to give out on him after a short while, his meager weight too much to hold up. He leans his weight upon the shoulders of his companion, breathing hard. 

“How much do you need?” he asks, knowing the answer already but a small part of him prays that his instincts are wrong. Why, when he is so willing to give up everything?

Hope, hope, he clings to hope even when he’s falling and coughing for air. Copper liquid swishes in the back of his throat, and the masked creature kneels with him, looks him in the eye with something akin to a smile.

They must hear it coming before him-- they turn their head, those huge eyeless craters widening. A crack, a bang, echoing throughout this colorless void, and the ripping of flesh, right where their bodies connect.

Jay doesn’t have time to get so much as a glimpse of the gun’s holder-- but he hears the voice as he drops, clutching himself, shaking, wheezing.

“It’s all your fault, Tim--”


End file.
